<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ожидание by KroTAngens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527817">Ожидание</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KroTAngens/pseuds/KroTAngens'>KroTAngens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Feels, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:00:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KroTAngens/pseuds/KroTAngens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Карин знала, что ждёт напрасно. И страдала, продолжая ждать.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura &amp; Uchiha Sasuke, Karin &amp; Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ожидание</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Карин никогда не умела просить. Она умела ждать.</p><p>Долго, мучительно, до панической дрожи, но ждать. Требовать и отступать, когда требования переставали работать.</p><p>Вот и сейчас она сидела, прислушиваясь к протяжному тиканью часов, что отсчитывали каждую секунду, как минуту. Тени сгущались, извиваясь на полу и обвивая своими очертаниями круги лунного света на гладком полу. Лёгкие лучи скользили по волосам, плечам, спине. И шрамы на бледной коже расцветали под их касаниями, становились яркими, словно кровавые розы, хотя затянулись уже давным-давно.</p><p>Саске ушёл и больше не вернётся, но она ждала его до сих пор, держа в руках изорванное сердце. Гордо, и одновременно - со смирением. Чувствуя, как леденеющая кровь сочится между пальцами.</p><p>Возможно, когда-нибудь он придёт, чтобы остановить это, успокоить кровотечение одним своим молчаливым присутствием. Но Карин не могла допустить даже мысли об этом. Когда-то она думала, что ей нужен был Учиха, но теперь она точно знала - ей нужно было лишь его счастье. И это счастье было невозможно рядом с ней, рядом с Карин Узумаки.</p><p>Она не могла дать ему тихой покорности и сдержанной радости, которую так и источала та, другая. Её звали Сакура, и она, в отличие от Карин, умела просить. Умела добиваться своего, слезами и невыносимой горечью на красивом лице. Умела мило краснеть, с чисто девичьей нежностью смотреть на своего мужа и опускать ресницы, шепча "Саске-кун..."</p><p>Карин не умела так хорошо притворяться. Она не умела прятать шипы, которые ранили каждого, кто подходил слишком близко. Наверное, так же часто они ранили и Саске, верно?</p><p>Именно поэтому, скорее всего, он и предпочёл дикому терновнику объятья раскидистых ветвей выращенной в саду вишни. Объятья женщины, что не могла ему отказать и делала для него всё, оставаясь при этом счастливой и довольной судьбой. Сейчас, пока Карин сидит в залитой холодным лунным светом комнате, уткнувшись лицом в колени, та, другая, наверняка готовит Саске вкусный ужин и гладит по голове темноволосую девочку, которой Узумаки помогла появиться на свет.</p><p>Карин была одинока и забыта, и она не сделала ничего, чтобы удержать Саске у себя. Он не был бы счастлив с ней, твердила она себе днями и ночами. Его счастье было там, у яркого очага в одном из домов Конохи. У женщины, которая выиграла и могла наслаждаться жизнью.</p><p>А Карин проиграла и была вынуждена сидеть и ждать.</p><p>Ждать невозможного.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>